That's What I Like About You
by Chocolate-Milk-Fairy
Summary: THE WEEKENDERSTino


That's What I Like About You  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail: cHoMiLa95@aol.com  
  
AIM: XxxTinoXLorxxX  
  
~*Author Notes: I just simply love Disney's The Weekenders!! It's such a wonderfull show! This is my Tino/Lor story I wrote just because it would be so cute if they got together!! There will also be some Tish/Carver in here, so they won't be left out. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~*Disclaimer: I do not own The Weekenders.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Tino here. I bet you are wondering why I have this stupid smiling look on my face? And it's not because I got a free discount off of buttered sticks. Okay, mabey half of it is. But that's not the main reason. It all started this weekend..."  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"Have you ever noticed that they cutt pizza in triangles? Why not rectangles, or airplanes, or something cool?" Carver said observing his pizza. The cheese drooping down unto his hand.  
  
"How would you feel if you had to shape pizza dough into airplanes all the time? You aren't an artist, like, I." Tish said bitterly as she took a small bit of her pizza very lady-like. Tino sipped his soda, "Yeah. Remember that one time in art class when you made a turkey out of some old cardboard boxes for Thanksgiving, but only it didn't look like a turkey, it looked more like a-" Tino was interrupted by Carver's hand. "I told you never to speak of that again!" Carver finished.  
  
Lor laughed a little, "C'mon guys, let's go. Playground Pizza is totally packed.". Tino nodded, and agreed in the back of his head. For some reason, Tino couldn't talk to Lor today. It wasn't that he didn't feel like it...  
  
"Hey! That preschooler just took my last slice! Why of all the nerve!" Carver said disapointed, watching the very eager little kid run off with his pizza.  
  
"C'mon Carver." Tino said attempting to drag Carv along with him. "You little preschoolers may have won the battle! But you have not won the war!! I'll be back for each and everyone of you!"  
  
The preschoolers laughed as Carver got dragged by Tino out of Playground Pizza.  
  
***  
  
"Those preschoolers are part of some kind of pizza-stealing organization!" Carver complained, taking a glance at his friends. They had been walking down the streets of Californa for some time now. In anger, Carver kicked a soda bottle to the side.  
  
"I think you are mistaken." Tish said, adding her glance back.  
  
"Mistaken?! I think not!!"  
  
"Hhhheellllooo! I bet you kids would like a free stick of butter, wouldn't you?" a snappy blond-haired lady asked handing out a butter stick.  
  
"No thanks," said Lor, "I'm trying to cutt back on my calories."  
  
Both Carver and Tish shared a disgusted look as the butter dripped from the stick slowly.  
  
"How about it Tino?" Lor asked.   
  
"I uh, uh, uh...-SQUEAK!" Tino covered his mouth in a rush. He nodded and the lady handed him a stick of butter. "Have nice day." with a wave of her hand the lady was gone.  
  
Tish and Lor looked at Tino. Was that just a hiccup, ...or?? "That was weird..." Lor said.  
  
Carver gave another disgusted look, "I know! Buttered stick? Sick! Where do they come up with these things anyway?"  
  
"No, not that," pointed out Lor, "Tino. He squeaked!"  
  
Carver cocked a sharp eyebrow, "Like a mouse?". He made a moving gesture towards Tino, "Tino I can't be seen with you if you are gonna start squeaking like a mouse. Squeaking like a mouse is so last week."  
  
"Says who?" Tish asked brillantly. "Say's this weeks issue on 'The Cool Kids' magazine!" Carver responded tossing his arms over one another on his chest.  
  
"Guys....what just happend?" Tino asked.  
  
"Hm." Tish placed a hand to her chin, "I think Tino is experencing some sort or attractivness to girls."  
  
"So what? I've liked girls before." Tino tried to hide something. Something secret.  
  
"Not just any girl," Tish took a look towards Lor. Lor got a suprised look on her face, "what?".  
  
***  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Tino layed on his bed staring at the ceiling, throwing a small blue ball up, and then back down. He remembered the talk he had had with Tish. "Feelings? For Lor?"  
  
he asked himself. He threw the ball at the ceiling again.  
  
Suddenly, his door opened. Tino looked to see who it was. Mom. "OUCH!" Tino remarked as the ball hit him in the side of the head.   
  
"Well that explains all the banging noises," she said as she moved over to Tino, "but it dosen't explain that big frown on your face, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lor." Tino simply replied.  
  
"Is this one those 'liking your best friend' problems?" she asked looking at him, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Wow, it's almost like you can see into my mind."  
  
"So you finally figured it all out." she replied with a warm smile.  
  
Tino sat up, "No,no," he nodded, "I always knew it. I just didn't bring it to your attention."  
  
"Hunny, if you like Lor, why don't you just tell her? She'll understand. And who knows, she might just like you back."  
  
"Oh sure," he said sarcastically, "you make it sound like a piece of cake."  
  
"I know what it's like, and trust me, it isn't a piece of cake. I remember when I told a boy in my science class I liked him."  
  
"What happend?" Tino questioned.  
  
"He never talked to me again."  
  
"Aaarrgghh!!!" Tino groaned as he fell back on his bed. "Thanks for the comfort." he said in a sad but yet sarcastic voice.  
  
"Listen," she began, "it's not like I'm pushing you into this. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Some things are best a secret. But I know for a fact that you will feel alot better if you get it off your chest."  
  
"Yeah.." Tino sighed, "Mabey you are right."  
  
She smiled heartedly and stood up from the bed, "Aren't I always?"  
  
"Can I lie when I say 'no'?" Tino said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Man, that movie rocks! I am totally gonna see Chipmunk Ninjas 3 again!!" Carver said walking out of the theater with a soda. Tish tagged along. "You have to be kidding me. The graphics on that movie were so horrible." Tish added with the flick of her hair.  
  
"Yeah. But you have to admit, the ninja chipmunks were pretty cool."  
  
"Hey guys.." Tino said, looking down at his feet with a blush, "where's Lor?"  
  
"She went back to get a refill.What's with all the redness of the cheeks? You sick with something?" Carver asked taking another sip. Tish grinned and elbowed Carver. He straightend up, "Oooohh. So I heard, you have a 'thing' for Lor."  
  
Tino trailed off a little, "Sssoorttaa.."  
  
"Sorta? I thought you practically loved her." Tish said.  
  
"Well I do. I mean, well, you know," he scratched his head lightly, "I'm all mixed up inside. I don't know how I feel about her."  
  
"Don't worry Tino, when the time comes, you will open up to her, like a blossom, cherry blossom, the very most beautifull blossom on the tree, a cherry blossom on a nice cool and refreshing day." Tish said putting a comforting hand on Tino's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, I have no idea what you just said or ment, but thanks."  
  
"Anytime Tino." she said smiling.  
  
"Aw man, they didn't add ice." Lor came out of the theater, trying to look down the tube of the straw. Tino aprroached her nervously, "Uh, uh...hi, Lor."  
  
Lor kept on looking down the straw, "Hey Tino."  
  
"Lor, uhhh.." Tino began. It was hard finding the words. "do you wanna, like, uh, mabey go get a chili dog or something? I-I mean, you don't have too but.."  
  
She looked up from her straw, "I'd love too. I haven't eaten since earlier. Thanks."  
  
"Eheh. Well, we better go, it's getting late. Don't wanna get there and the whole Snack Shack is closed." Tino said with a slight laugh.  
  
"It's only 2:24." Replied Lor. 2:24? She was right. "Well uh," anxiety was killing him, " not in France! Let's go!" he said making his moves on the Snack Shack. Lor just shrugged and followed.   
  
Tish sighed, "Isn't this romantic? Love is in the air.......Carver? Carver are you crying?"  
  
"No," he said rubbing his eye, "I just have something in my eye, that's all."  
  
***  
  
Tino couldn't hold his chili dog for some reason. As he would nervously shake, the some of the chili would fall off.   
  
"Uuummm, are you okay Tino?" Lor asked in concern. She eyed his shaking hand and falling chili. "Um, uh, fine, why do you ask?" his voice sounded a bit shaky as well. "You seem quiet. And shaky, like a little dog or something."  
  
"I-I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutly."  
  
She took another bite out of her chili dog. "Oh and, uh, thanks for the food Tino."  
  
"No problem."   
  
His knees felt like jello. His stomach was churning something fierce inside, and with it came the 'say something to her!!' in the back of his head. He couldn't take this. He loved being with Lor, but this feeling was simply uncomfortable. Not the feeling of Lor's hand accidently brushing upon on his, that feeling, was amazing too him. When did this happen? How did this happen? Friendship was turning into something more powerfull, love. Each moment, it grew worse. Each time Lor said something, or did something, he kept falling more and more. Is falling in love dangerous? Specially when it's your best friend?  
  
He worried. What if she didn't like him like that? What if she totally spurned him? Would she just except friendship over love? Or would she? He was so confused. These questions wouldn't stop wandering around in his head.   
  
"Hey,....Tino?"  
  
He looked up from the table, "Yes?"  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. My mom was wanting me to come home early, so I guess I'll see ya? Later!" she said as she got up from the table and left. "Ah man!" he said slamming his forehead on the table, " I feel like a jerk and a complete loser."  
  
"Welcome to my world." Carver said as he sat down by him. Feeling already roomy, he grabbed Tino's half eaten chili dog and bit off of it. "So, how did it go?" Tish asked taking her seat. "She left." Tino said, he lifted his head, "I wish I could just tell her."  
  
"You know, it's time like these I tell myself, "Carver, get off your lazy butt and do it.'"  
  
"That makes sense.....I guess." Tino said with a frown.  
  
"Lets see. Is there any weak knees?" Tish asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Butterflies in stomach?"  
  
"More like a small canary. Must have been one of mom's deserts."  
  
"I'm excited to say it isn't your mom's cooking. Congrats. You are in love with Lor." Tish added matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow. Tino and Lor. I never thought that you two would 'click'." Carver said eating a frie." What are you talking about 'click'? We are friends after all." Tino asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I believe what Carver is trying to say is that, we wouldn't think you two would actually, go out." Tish said. Concern in her voice. "Lor and I aren't together like that!....I wish." he sounded a little sad.  
  
"That's it!" Carver said, "I can't stand this anymore!! You mopping around like a love sick puppy!! Look at ya! You got me all worried about ya! Tommorrow! Tommorow you will tell her you like her! No if, and's, or but's mister! You hear? I want you to tell it to her face!"  
  
Tish looked big eyed at Carver, "Where is all this energy comming from?"  
  
"English class." Carver replied," Two page essay on arguing about why kids shouldn't have to do homework."  
  
"Guys!!" Tino complained. "Oh, sorry T." Carver replied. "Have you tried telling her?" Tish questioned. "TRIED?! Tried?! What do you think I was doing?" the blonde said. This was to frustrating for him. Falling for a girl like Lor Macquarrie. He just couldn't face her that much. For the past few weeks he had tried to avoid her a little. Hid behind lockers, in the halls of school. When the weekend came, he didn't wanna hurt her feelings by not hanging out with her. So, he would hang, but hardly say anything. Nod 'yes' or 'no'. He had hardly had the strength to do that. Lor had made him weak when she flashed that beautifull smile. Mabey, too weak.  
  
She was pretty, funny, mabey not as bright as Tish, but she was somewhat of a genius. Lor was just everything perfect to Tino. And just mabey, Tino was everything perfect to Lor....  
  
Tino sighed. "You guys are right. I have to do this. I just hope she feels the same way about me."  
  
Tish and Carver formed a smile on there faces, "That's great!" Tish said. "Go for it T!" Carver announced. "Thanks for the support guys. Come tommorrow, I guess the right thing to do, is just, tell her."  
  
***  
  
SUNDAY  
  
Tino sulked his way to Lor's house. He couldn't imagine what Lor would say.  
  
"EW! ARE YOU SERIOUS TINO?!"  
  
OR  
  
"Tino, that is so sweet. Nobody has ever said that about me."  
  
He moaned. Tino was wishing his legs were walking backwards but they kept on moving forward. "You have to do this." he repeated to himself constantly. He sighed as he slowly approached her house. He attempted to make it to the door. "C'mon Tino, you can do this. It's now, or never." his finger slightly hesitated to push the doorbell. He bit his buttom lip, with forcefull jolt, he rang the doorbell. DING DONG!!  
  
Tino heard rumbling from the stairs from inside. "Great." he muttered under his breath. The door opened slowly. Just as about the brothers were gonna jump on Tino, Lor appeared. "Whoa, c'mon now, back guys!! It's for me." Lor said pushing them back. She stepped outside and closed the door tightly. With a sigh, she wiped a bead of sweat down from her forehead, "Sorry about that Tino."  
  
"Uh, heh," he laughed a little,"it's okay."  
  
"Ssooo...??"  
  
"Lor, I have to talk to you." Tino said sounding a bit desprate. "Uh, sure." she gave a smile, and lead him to the curb of the driveway. "What is it?" she asked, sitting down on the concrete. Tino sat as well. Gathering his courage, he moved a little close to her, taking all the strength just to look at her. "Well, see, it's like this," he licked his lips," you may have noticed I have been acting a little, well weird lately."  
  
"Whoo! You got that right." she replied.  
  
"Yeeaahh, about that. See, I guess I have been nervous lately. About, something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About,...a girl." Tino replied, he kinda hoped she would catch on. Lor smiled a little, "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
A pause. Now, or never.   
  
"You."  
  
"Me? But Tino!-gosh, I don't know what to say!" it was now her turn to be a little shaky. This was happening all to fast. She placed a hand to her head. Tino wasn't sure what to make of this. Is this good? Or bad? He didn't know what to say next. "Lor, you don't really have to say anything."  
  
"No, but-- out of all the girls? Why....me?"  
  
"Because Lor," he began. His heart raced, "You are very special to me. I have been best friends with you for a long time. And I got to know you. There is something I like about our relationship. You aren't like those other girls I use to have crushes on. You are nice, funny,......and, beautifull."  
  
Those words flattered Lor all out. A shiver crawled down her spine. A rosy frosted pink painted her cheeks. She felt her heart flutter like a butterfly. Nervously, she moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Tino..."  
  
"Lor, I think I, no, I know, I-I....love you."  
  
The strawberry blonde was so over-whelmed. She through her arms across Tino, embracing him, not wanting to let go. Tino felt her warm body push up against his, and his heart melted. This was to perfect for him. He blushed lightly, holding her tight.   
  
When she pulled back a little, she looked into Tino's eyes. Placing her forehead up against his, she whispered, "Tino, I love you too."  
  
Tino's heart leaped for joy. For a moment he felt as if he could fly. Like nothing was never gonna bring him down. He looked back into Lor's loving eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Positivly." she said with a little giggle. He could feel her breath against his skin. For some reason, he had the courage to whatever now. He closed his eyes, and leaned in. A shock of electricty they both felt. His warm lips melted against her's. Rubbing each other's lips against one another, they simply just couldn't get enough. Lor comfortably wrapped her slender arms around his neck. A sensation grew within him. He smiled through the kiss, placing his hands on her hips. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Lor had now made him the most happiest boy in Californa. And if not Californa, the world.  
  
Lor pulled away catching her breath. Tino did the same. He kissed her gently on the forehead, leaving a warm feeling inside of her. "Hey," he said, "how's about some pizza?"  
  
A smile from Lor, "I could use some. Let me get my jacket, I'll be right back."  
  
***  
  
"As you can see, that my friends, is where I got this stupid love struck smile on my face. Okay, so mabey it wasn't so bad telling Lor the truth. And it really was worth it. She really loves me too. Boy, I honestly can't tell you how relieved I am."  
  
"Tino! C'mon! I'll race ya!"  
  
"Opps! Gotta go! Later days!!" 


End file.
